fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sky Dragon vs. Sky God: Revised
Tiny Fists As their visitor made her bold statement, Jason himself was about to step up, always making the motion to draw Gehaburn, but, in a surprise, Wendy stepped in front of him, placing an arm out. "No. I'll fight this time." Chelia snarled before marching forward, unflinchingly. "I'm the same." It was just one sentence, but those trio of words were enough to put her foes off. "I was was created in order to kill you all. I didn't want particularly want to be born, but I was forced to do so. During my creation, my skin was cut open and a bunch of strange sheets and selectors were embedded within. If it weren't for you, Wendy Marvell, none of that would have happened. If you hadn't existed, I would never have been born. And even if I had been, it would not have been in that way that cut off all chance for a future. 'It hurts. Help.' By the time I learned those words, I was already in a situation where I could not say them. That is why I have the right to blame you. That is why I have a reason to kill you." She spoke each word like a twisted killer showing off her murder weapons. "While all the sky clones such as me are individuals, they are also one large little girl connected by the network. This is not a thought pattern unique to this clone. It is a portion of the large sky clones over the network." Meanwhile, Vivian heard a dull noise and her vision blurred. Suddenly, Chelia had detonated the air for quick movement and shot forwards with the attempt to kick Wendy straight in the face with overwhelming speed and incredible power. Wendy utilized the air for lift, jumping just enough over Chelia's leg that the kick missed, before she swung her own foot outwards towards Chelia's face, enhanced in speed by the air she manipulated. "Gh...!" Chelia let out a sharp, pained cry from the bottom of her throat. However, using the blow she just received to get in even closer, she merely screamed, "Sky God's Bellow!" Suddenly gathering air in her mouth and then generating from the very same spot a powerful current of air, she released a piercing torrent of winds in the form of a drill which shot towards Wendy point-blank at impressive force. Wendy wasn't able to put up any sort of proper defense, and her eyes widened as she took the force of the technique, lighting her up in an explosion. Mary was about to move, but Jason held her back. "No...Wendy's not done." As the explosion cleared, Wendy was still standing, and, while damaged, she wasn't unable to continue battling. "Very nice." Jason thought to himself. "Releasing a Dragon's Roar at moment of the impact to minimize the damage. If she'd had time to charge the Dragon's Roar, she could have nullified it almost completely." Wendy began to take in air, seemingly restoring herself to a degree. "You're strong...but...your terrible background is of no matter to us! Just because of how you were treated doesn't give you the right to tilt your rage in our direction!" She cocked her head back. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" She released a massive blast of wind towards Chelia. Chelia seemed to lose her cool yet again at Wendy's remark as she was blown back once again, sent crashing against the ground before standing with an insane grin. "Gyahaha! The sky clones are getting more human-like bit by bit! As they do, they can do more and more human-like things!" "But being more human-like is not always a good thing! Before long, all those clones will become aware of their hatred. They will begin to realize they have a legitimate right to revenge!" She stood to her feet again, shooting forward like a miniaturized bullet, swinging like a wild animal at Wendy. "Meanwhile, you're just satisfying yourselves. At some point, all the sky clones connected to the network will be after your life based on their human-like resentment! Will you let them succeed and give up your life or will you have them fail and kill all of us?" Her attacks became more and more ferocious as she gathered wind around her. "Either way, the convenient future you've imagined will not come to pass!! Sky God's..." Chelia began to rotate her torso while extending her arms outwards. "...Dance!!" This prompted a very massive, spiralling current of black wind to be generated, right in front of Wendy. Wendy extended her own arms, drawing on wind currents. "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" She called, releasing a shredding, spiraling wind current from both her arms. Her magic was equal in strength to Chelua's "Dance" technique, and they cancelled each other out. "Arms x Vernier!" Wendy called out, glowing a mixture of colours. Forgoing the incantation, she felt power surge in her body, and she launched herself forward, attack power and speed increased, and she coated her arms in wind, thrusting her fist forward at Chelia. "...Boundless Sky!" Chelia's eyes became obscured, leaving only her blank irises shown. Black winds channel and compressed upon her arms and legs to mimic armour as she leapt out of the way almost effortlessly, though she suddenly reappeared behind Wendy. "If you want to soak in that sentimental delusion of yours and deny my words, that's fine. But what I'm saying is already being proven to you. This sky clone, Chelia Blendy, has had the secretion patterns of the substances in her brain intentionally adjusted so that she can easily display the negative emotions that the other sky clones cannot. I can easily read the negative emotions from the giant network. As such, I have proven that the other sky clones do have hatred and that they simply cannot express it…we hate you…so much!" She then followed up with a sky-enhanced headbutt. The Sunflower of the Sky It hit Wendy square on the head, knocking her back. She stood up however, glaring determinedly at Chelia. "So...your name is Chelia. I get that you've had a tough life, I get that. I was almost like you, but Jason saved me." Wind currents began to circle around her. "But you can't hate me simply for being saved!!" She launched herself forward with the speed from her stat buff, and covered her foot in wind. "Sky Dragon's Claw!" Deciding to take advantage of the physical enhancements of her buffer, she launched a high powered kick engulfed in wind at Chelia. "...Tch! Too slow." Chelia hissed; she suddenly sped away with incredible speeds that it seemed as if she'd moved in the blink of an eye, completely and utterly rendering Wendy's onslaught void. "Sky God's..." Chelia generated two spiraling black currents, which gathered together in correspondence to her left open hand. She then extended her hand towards Wendy, as the currents multiplied into the shape of a massive whirlwind of inky blackness, which she released at Wendy at overwhelming speeds. "...Boreas!" Wendy stood her ground, confident, and waited for the technique to near her. As it did, she opened her mouth wide when the technique made contact, attempting to eat it, having figured it was just wind magic, not noticing the "Sky God" declaration before it. However, the magic wouldn't budge and continued to force her down, deep into the ground leaving a crater. She gasped widely, struggling back up, battered and bruised everywhere. "I...I can't eat it!" Chelia cackled rather insanely, "Gfh!! Ga hagfh!! Gbahghahahagyahahahahahahahahaha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!" Suddenly, she shot forward like a bullet; letting out a screeching noise from the bottom of her throat, an explosive wind exploded out. Vivian had assumed that Chelia had lost herself in her insanity and was blasting her power in all directions. But that wasn't it. There were black wings. Those wings seemed to be a manifestation of every kind of despair. The pair of wings intertwined with each other and tore at each other as if they were both attempting to crush the other. It was probably an external representation of the movements within his heart. A scream surged from Chelia's throat. The air trembled and the excess energy caused the ground to creak and groan under stress. A spider web of cracks imbued with wind raced along the ground with Chelia's feet in the center. Nobody could tell how far the cracks stretched. That scene may have been something from the end of the world. "Sky God's..." a wicked snarl crossed her face. "...Dance!," Chelia began to rotate her torso while extending her arms outwards. This prompted a very massive, spiralling current of black wind to be generated, right in front of Wendy. "Zephyros!," Chelia leapt in the air to further assault Wendy before she had a chance to fall back to the ground, leaving behind a trail of black winds that scattered off her arms and legs while jumping; these winds flowed around to bombard her Wendy at the very end of the attack, knocking the Sky Dragon Slayer back down to the ground. Wendy hit the ground hard, screaming and hacking up a bit of blood. The black winds hit like tanks, and her eyes widened considerably with the pain as she drilled into the ground. Jason was watching with anticipation, but he knew Wendy wanted to fight this out. A hand appeared the hole Chelia's magic had caused, and Wendy forced herself up and out. Her clothing and body had been considerably damaged, not counting the fact that she was now clutching her stomach as blood dribbled from her mouth, most of her upper shirt had been destroyed, revealing her undergarments to most of the viewing public. She coughed, blood hitting the ground. Mary gasped. "Jason! You need to help her!" Wendy flinched when she heard this. Did they think she couldn't handle it? Jason shook his head. "No...we're going to let this play out." Wendy quickly began to eat the air, feeling it flow throughout her body, restoring her stamina. Though her wounds persisted, they healed if only slightly, and the pain was quickly dulled. Her determination returned to her eyes. Jason smiled. "See. She's fine." Chelia steadied her body. "You can't change the difference between our strengths! I'm the Sky God Slayer, so don't get so pleased with yourself, you motherfucker! A God can kill a Dragon like you 100 times in the blink of an eyeeee!!" BANG! A hollow sound resounded throughout the air as she managed to get to drop on Wendy quicker than the Sky Dragon Slayer could react; suddenly, she screamed with a horrific screeching sound and released all of her power that she consciously contained; spiraling torrents of black winds surrounded her fist as she let rip with a powerful barrage of punches which aimed to knock Wendy straight into the sky. Muttering an incantation quickly under her breath, Wendy shouted out "Armor!". She began to glow as this spell increased her body's natural durability. The punches hit her body, but the damage was minimized, Wendy didn't feel as much as she would have. "She's right here now!" Wendy cocked her fist back, coating it in spiraling wind. "Sky Dragon's Shredding Fist!!" She called out, letting her fist fly forward, and, due to the closeness, it struck Chelia directly in the stomach, producing it's drill like effect as she started to spin before being launched off Wendy's fist into the trees. Yasaka stood, watching with everyone else, who seemed speechless, even Iris, who would be jumping or cheering. "She's...strong." From a few hundred meters away, Chelia said something. The others couldn't hear her voice, but they understood it from the movements of her mouth. "I – am – going – to – fucking – kill – you." They took in what Chelia said, as the Sky God Slayer smiled so it looked like her face was split in two. As she knelt down on the ground, she knew that her hands were stained with blood. "Gyahahahahaha!! Gyyaaahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!" Only Chelia's dry laugh filled the area. WHOOSH! The current of winds blew through the air; Chelia sneered as she spread her arms wide up into the sky. In the next instant, the wind flowing through the area focused on one point. It was a point 100 metres above Chelia's head. When the raging wind gathered there, a sphere of murky darkness appeared as if from welding. "Yasakani no Magatama." This was her strongest attack! From that sphere of vast blackness, a single magatama to several bound together through their respective centres by a thread of magic manifested; on a single hand movement, Chelia shot it forward, tearing through the atmosphere. However, something was wrong. It seemed like a feint or something. Wendy couldn't move. She didn't have a technique to block that, and her Armor could only take so much. She raised her hands in a pitiful effort to guard herself. Jason summoned Gehaburn, and began to raise his blade, but then noticed something was off about that technique. "Wait...it's..." In an instant, all was reverted to zero; the magatama had dispersed right in front of Wendy; Chelia's throat grew as dry as a desert. In any case, Wendy would normally be destroyed by Chelia in a single strike. This wasn't the case here. Chelia herself, she was barely concious this time. Chelia moved her battered body to take a step forward. With just that slight movement, it felt like all of her blood was evaporating. It felt like just thinking slightly would blow her consciousness away. Even so, Chelia continued forward. With her dim consciousness, Chelia did not completely understand the situation. She did not know why Yasakani no Magatama had disappeared, and she did not know why Wendy had survived. Even her mind was so battered that those important things had been knocked from her awareness. There was only one thing she could visualize: She was going to kill Wendy Marvell. "Gyahhhaghahahahahahahahhahaaaaaaaaa...!!" As Chelia howled up at the sky, she ran forward clenching her fist in order to crush Wendy. She kicked the ground so that she flew forward like a bullet; this would be her last movement; she did not even have the slight bit of strength left needed to walk on her own two feet, to form words with her own tongue, or to think with her own mind. Wendy suddenly realized. "This girl...she can't be fought with force...it's not what she needs." But what did she need? It took Wendy only a second to figure that out. As Chelia got closer, Wendy immediately wrapped her arms around her in a hug, and Chelia started to flail angrily before her movements ceased. "I figured it out...you've been so lonely, and mistreated so badly..." She tightened her grip on Chelia, tears of concern pouring down her face. "You need friends, a place to belong. Someplace like us. Let's be friends, Chelia!" Chelia didn't know what to think. All she did was hiss with a teary-eyed face, "You're a wretched foe..." Suddenly, by itself, her body moved on its own. Her grip tightened upon Wendy's figure, returning the affection as she sobbed into Wendy's chest. Wendy rubbed her back, equally sobbing. "I'm not wretched." She insisted. "We're going to save you, just trust us!" Jason walked over to the two of them. "I wouldn't object to taking you in. We are a guild, and leaving you to succumb to insanity isn't proper. Come with us." Chelia, with tears still streaming her face, stuttered, "...Damn bastard, stupid idiot...!" She was clearly choking on her feels. "...Stupid jackass, of course I'll join you...!" She thought to herself, "I've already made up my mind... Here, to help this person, I will always be the 'strongest'." She managed to calm herself ever-so-slightly and stood to her feet, showing a smile to Jason that was like a sunflower. "Welcome then. Welcome to Akatsuki, the new dawn." Jason said, ceremoniously. Wendy glanced nervously at Chelia as their hug broke. "But...are you still going to hate me?" She twiddled her fingers. She was sure being with her group would brighten Chelia up, but she wasn't sure if Wendy would still be bitter to her. Out of nowhere, Chelia found herself scooped up by a certain squirrel demon, Iris Lavra. "Oi, you! Let me go, you stupid tailed fre-" Iris seemed half obsessed with Chelia. "Hmm. Your obstinate personality makes you even cuter! You'll be good in the harem~" Chelia began to freak out. "Wai-wait! The hell are you talking about...!?" "Ever mind being quiet?" Yasaka snapped. "You're far too loud Iris." "But we have someone new." Mary smiled brightly with her hands behind her back. "I guess Jason's harem is just gonna build, isn't it?" "I still want to know what a harem is." Wendy said pointedly. "I'll tell you in three years." Jason told her, ruffling her hair. Iris sighed and put Chelia down like she was some little doll; Chelia remained disoriented for a few seconds before gaining her bearings back. "Egh...Damn squirrel demon..." Iris really wanted to explain to Wendy what a harem was, but she decided to shut up about it; it was Jason's job for it. Vivian, having been silent for most of this, was tapping her foot- "...So, while that's settled, what do we do now?" "Simple." Jason replied, swinging Gehaburn and cutting the air with mighty force. The grass bent to the wind and the ground was dented. "We're going to war with the Council." END